BondLock - The criminal and The agent
by Lostinmysins
Summary: Bondlock - Sebastian Moran has come back from military service and has been employed by MI6 for his services though the sniper is sent on a mission to infiltrate James Moriarty's crime web but things don't go as M and James expects them to go. What will happen to Sebastian in the clutches of Jim
1. Chapter 1 Agents and There enemies

Sebastian lay in his bed just staring up at the ceiling in his apartment. It had been days since anyone had been in contact with the sniper and the blonde was starting to get restless. Though to his surprise the phone began to ring and Moran shot up out of bed, scrambling along the floor to get his balance back after getting up so quickly as his large hand finally managed to reach the phone, desperately pressing the answer button. "Hello yes.. This is Moran speaking" The man gasped down the phone as he tried to catch his breath though only to be met with a less professional tone as he'd hoped for on the other end of the line. "Did you run a marathon before you answered or something" James teased as he chuckled slightly down the phone, "Or has it been that long that you were just desperate to talk to me" The phone buzzed with laughter as the other man finished teasing Moran. Though the expression on the snipers face revealed that he wasn't as amused as his co-worker. "What do you want James. I've been awaiting a call from M." Sebastian inquired. Though the blonde on the other side of the phone was a little bit less pliant to tell the sniper why he had phoned. "What's wrong with phoning you, am I not allowed to phone my friends without there being some alternative agenda Bond questioned. "No. Now tell me is there anything for me" Sebastian replied bluntly. To which the agent on the other end of the lines voice suddenly became more serious. Almost sounding like a different person interiorly to the Bond Sebastian knew. "M wants us to go on a mission to hunt down a Jim Moriarty. He's the center of a major crime web and the government don't like it. Are mission is to infiltrate the organisation and kill Jim" James tone was flat as he spoke knowing exactly who Jim Moriarty was and why they'd chosen Sebastian. It had been published to MI6 that Jim was looking for a new sniper to replace the one that the criminal had recently slaughtered in front of one of his business partners to show an example to the rest of the group. "I'm in" Sebastian replied eager to get back into the field after Afghanistan. "Meet me at HQ at 2000 hours. Goodbye" James hung up the phone before Sebastian could reply. So that was it, he was on a new mission with his old MI6 chum who'd been in the field for far too long just like Moran had. Seen way too many deaths than would be healthy. Though as soon as Sebastian put the phone back down onto the base he couldn't help but smirk, glancing around his apartment for the clock only to find that it was in fact 18:00 already and that he needed to get a move on.  
The sniper had gone to take a shower. Slowly walking into the bathroom as he began to strip down to his boxers revealing the scarred muscular skin beneath. The slight tint of brown to his skin where the sniper had been wearing his uniform. Though his face showing a rather more subtle tan colour. Though on his left eye there was a scar that ran from just above his eyebrow down past his eye, stopping just above his cheekbone. It had been a battle scar from where someone had sliced at his eye luckily missed the actual eye ball but caused a massive cut to run down his face. The solider sighed in the mirror as he caught a glimpse of it before slowly pulling down his boxer's and moving into the modern shower that had already steamed up the surrounding glass.  
Though it hadn't taken long for Sebastian to arrive at HQ as he pulled up on his bike, slowly moving through the car park to park his bike just by the door into MI6. Before pulling off his helmet to reveal the soft blonde messy hair underneath. A smirk pulling on the side of the man's face as he moved swiftly off the bike and heading into the building via the doors. Only to be meet by a familiar face. "Hello Sebastian. Been a while hasn't it" James smirked as he lifted his leather gloved hand towards the familiar face. "Yes it has been James" Returning the same expression to the old friend Sebastian placed his hand out and shook James hand before they moved swiftly through the building. Manoeuvring through the corridors until they arrived at M's room, knocking on the door before the both of them entered. The short grey haired women sitting at her desk as she finished signing off some letters of importance the both of them imagined. Only moments later the women called M lifted her head up and greeted the both of them. "Moran, Bond. This is a very important mission. The consulting criminal known as James Moriarty has been on our priority list for a long time now though we have only just found the perfect chance for us to infiltrate the organisation at it's core. That's why you've been called in Moran. ThThere has been idle gossip between the main terrorist groups saying that Moriarty has been publishing the fact that he needs a new sniper and your the perfect man for the job. Any questions" M raised one of her fine white eyebrows as she awaited for some sort of denial or question from the both of them considering how much of a big case this was though she received none. "That will be all then" M waved her old hands at the two of them to dismiss them as she returned to her paper work slightly concerned for the both of them considering how corruptive Moriarty could be.  
"Big mission. I guess I shall be the one going undercover and you'll be there to pull me out when I get in too deep or it goes over my head right" Sebastian laughed slightly as the two of them had returned to Sebastian's flat. The sniper had already disassembled most of his weapons and was packing them into a duffel bag along with clothes and other essentials he would be needing. "Yo"You would be correct" James's expression had hardened into something serious even his tone had changed into the same serious tone as before. "Be careful Seb. Moriarty is known for corrupting even the best of people. Including agents. But he's known more for his savage ways and torture techniques." James turned to face the sniper as the blonde had just about finished packing up all the stuff he would need. "Yeah.. I know to be careful. Where's the meet point" Moran questioned as he headed towards the door handing Bond the keys to his apartment knowing that this mission would take more than a couple of weeks to complete. "The meeting point is in the old warehouse on the Thames you shall be meeting him there in half an hour" James grabbed the keys and locked the door behind him as the two of them headed for the elevator, Sebastian pressing the button for sub level 2 which lead to the car park. The two agents then said nothing to each other as they got into the black Landrover and headed off to the meeting point. Though for the sake of cover James had parked a couple of roads away from the meeting point to not seem like anything was suspicious. The last thing that James Bond saw of Sebastian Moran was a wink and a wave before disappearing off into the distance. Sebastian had followed the instructions and arrived at the warehouse on time only to find a small light beaming from the otherwise dark building. The sniper used his instinct and pulled out one of his military issued hand guns placing it into his shoulder holster before moving into the building. Though when the blonde entered the long corridor filled with light all he could see was one man. A small man in a dark blue suit, raven black hair swept back from his face, dark almost black eyes that seemed to hide something truly insane. A dark smile appeared on the man's face as Seb walked into the room. "I am Jim Moriarty, welcome to the organisation Sebastian" The small Irish man smiled as he moved closer to the sniper only for the blonde to be meet by a larger man pulling his hands behind his back and slamming him into the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Criminal and His prey

Sebastian's head was slammed into the concrete floor of the old damp warehouse. His vision becoming blurred as his mind began to spin trying to figure out what had just happened and what was going on, attempting to grab some sort of power in his body to self defend but before he could regain any sort of power the larger man that had slammed him into the ground and placed handcuffs around his wrists a little too tight to make them uncomfortable. The blonde was dragged across the floor, the fresh wound on his forehead now dripping with crimson droplets of blood which began to fall onto his right eye lid making his vision in his right eye go slightly red. Though just as Moran's vision began to clear his cuffed hands had been attached to some rope and yanked up above his head. It looked like the rope was attached to some kind of broken pole that had once held up a second floor in the warehouse. Sebastian's eyes drifted down to the small master criminal in front of him with the dark smirk plastered onto his face as he dismissed the larger man that had helped him. Moran could just catch something about keeping an eye on the perimeter while he dealt with Seb. ""That's a hell of a way to treat someone in your own organisation or even coming for trials James" Sebastian spat the words out as he attempted to struggle against the chains, the anger inside of him breaking to the surface which only caused the consulting criminal's smirk to widen.

"Colonel Sebastian Moran, disgracefully discharged from service for poaching Tigers, now employee for MI6 as an undercover agent/ Sniper. My my your file is quite interesting" Jim's tone was mocking as he spoke holding the file up in front of him whilst he read it out to the tied up blonde. The file itself had been easy to get, after all Jim had people everywhere, in every organisation that he deemed could be a threat or useful either way it would be in the man's best interest "Your quite the marksmen. According to your file your maximum range is 3 feet away, I'm impressed. Much better than our last one sniper" Jim's mocking tone turned into something more sinister. This got a reaction from the ex-military Colonel. "How the fuck did ya' get my file" Sebastian growled at the suited man. The files at MI6 where kept under the highest security protocols that only a select few of agents, M, Q or Money penny could get at them, no one without clearance could gain access to them. "Please this was child's play to get to, Q thinks he's so clever but I recruit the best someone who's much better than the little brat you've got locked up." Jim chuckled darkly as he moved in to circle Sebastian taking in the all of the sniper's features and analyzing them, before chucking the file down on the floor landing just in front of the sniper. "So are you here to kill me or join me" Jim's tone became more serious as he placed his hands in the pocket of his -what looked like- West wood suit. The blonde pondered the situation he was in at the moment before going with his gut instincts. "I'm here to find out information about you, but you already knew that so what's the point in asking me about it" Sebastian barked at the man. What was the point in tying him up and questioning the person who was assigned to get information. If the situation was the other way around Sebastian would have already tortured the man to pry the information he needed out of him then killed him. "Your wondering why I've not killed you. Knowing that if the situation was reversed you would of done it already. Well I am in need of a new lead sniper and after looking at your file Tiger I think MI6 just provided me with the man I need" Jim's voice became some what poisonous filling the air around the both of them. Jim's dark eyes revealing the dark intentions he had in-store for the sniper. "Don't worry I'll make sure that your on my side when I'm finished with you" Jim smiled darkly sending shivers down Sebastian's spine though before the blonde could respond he'd been knocked out. One firm blow to the blonde's head from Jim's personal body guard had assured the sniper be knocked clean out. Though Jim hadn't really had much of an attachment to anything in his life he found himself only wanting to have Sebastian as the lead sniper, though that was probably because he was the best at what he did. Also Moran was very much like Jim even if he didn't want to admit it the criminal knew it already. Jim's expression became dark as he bent down to pick up the file, glancing up at the blonde still tied to the pole, "Take him back to the May Fair apartment and tie him to a chair in my bedroom. Then find me his weakness, pressure point, something to make his mind crumble into submitting" Jim's tone was serious as he pointed towards the car watching as the large body guard plodded off towards the car around the back of the warehouse as Jim headed to his own car. A new one given as payment from one of his clients, it was a new black Aston Martin vanquish that came along with the penthouse in May Fair which the consulting criminal now used as his business apartment. Though Jim was getting tired of having to drive himself everywhere and really needed a driver. Though as soon as Moriarty had finished breaking Seb then he was sure that he could get Seb to be his driver as well as his lead sniper. As the raven haired man slid into the car and sped off onto the roads he began to plot the fastest route to his penthouse attempting to beat his body guard there for some sort of mild entertainment.

Jim had closed his eyes for the elevator journey though when the doors pinged and opened onto his penthouse the dark eyes flung open, walking into the large space before moving swiftly into his bedroom, the largest of the three bedrooms in the penthouse, to find Sebastian tied up to a chair facing the open window with a stunning view of the London sky line. His face covered with bruises and small cuts seeping with crimson droplets of warm blood probably from the body guard to get things warmed up for Jim. Though when the Irish man walked to stand in front of the blonde he found that the sapphire eyes staring back at him where still filled with fight. "Still as feisty as ever, well I'll soon knock that out of you"Jim's tone dark as before.

Sebastian only continued to stare at this James Moriarty standing before him. The sniper had been trained in MI6 to withstand the most excruciating pain and torture and to not care for anyone that could possibly put them in a position where information had to be given up in return for their safety Sebastian was one of the top test subjects to finish the tests and pass everyone of them with flying colours, M herself had given Moran the news expressing how impressed she was. But that was then and the blonde couldn't let his mind wonder about the past when the future seemed to be very dim indeed. Licking a small drop of blood from his lip Sebastian lifted his head to sit back in the chair where his hands where cuffed behind the back rest. "Breaking me isn't going to be as easy as you'd like to think James. I don't have any pressure points, no one I care for, no compromising photos or information that could cause embarrassment that aren't already in the public view. Any sort of torture you throw at me I can withstand" proclaimed the blonde though the smirk that had appeared on his face soon vanished as he watched the Irish men's expression mold into something new.

Jim could tell that the blonde didn't have any sort of family or relations that would be worth torturing to break him by the way he dressed and moved, no loved ones at all was the life style of a sniper anyway. The information in his file was already public to everyone in MI6 so they wouldn't fire him for any sort of new information brought to light Jim knew M was like that about all of her agents. But there was something that Sebastian was wrong about, James Moriarty was an expert at torture though this sort of man would take hours to break with his usual techniques so the criminal decided to go with a new approach. "Right on all accounts except one" assured the consulting criminal as he moved his left arm to grab the black Beretta 92 pistol that the raven haired man kept in his suit breast pocket. Pulling the gun out slowly so that the blonde could see it. But Jim didn't aim for any sort of vital organs on the target's body, he simply aimed the gun at Sebastian's thigh. Not saying anything Moriarty fired the shot and the bullet flew threw the air plummeting into Moran's right thigh creating a fresh wound as the bullet managed to make it's way through the skin and the muscle all the way to the other side of the sniper's leg. A roar of pain shot out of the blonde's mouth as the bullet hit his skin, feeling it tear through his muscle as it finally came out the other side of the chair and hit the floor. Fresh crimson blood seeping from the wound, falling warm pools on the snipers cold leg as it began to stain the combat trousers Seb had on.

"Fuck" Sebastian screamed as he attempted to resist against his restraints only for them to cut into his wrists. "You fucking little shit. That's not going to work either" Sebastian cursed at the man before him, his sapphire eyes still filled with fight as he glared at the raven haired man before him. "Who said it isn't going to work" Jim taunted as he moved his black pointed shoe onto Sebastian's lap just above where the fresh wound now was. "You've never felt anything like this" Jim smirked darkly as he applied some pressure to the area. Sebastian's eyes widened as the pain shot through his body like a thousand daggers causing the man to let out another howl of pain into the room. Jim had been right the solider had never felt anything like this before, not even in the torture chamber at MI6, he wasn't prepared, didn't know what to do. There was only one thing that could make the pain stop. One thing he could do.


	3. A Final Threat and an Agreement

As Sebastian Moran sat there tied to the chair he could only think of one thing to stop the pain that was shooting through his body, one little answer that he knew Moriarty wanted. But the sniper wasn't going to give in that easily, he was determined to make this as difficult as possible. Slowly the blonde lifted his head and meet the dark eyes only for a smirk to come onto his face, "You think this is pain. You'll have to try harder" The mocking expression on Sebastian's face sent Jim almost over the edge. No one ever had enough stupidity to mock Jim. Though this wasn't just anyone. "So you think you can withstand me" The criminal laughed darkly as he moved his hand with the black Beretta 92 pistol in again, this time moving it towards the blonde's crotch. The dark expression that crept onto the raven haired criminal's face wasn't one to fool around with and Sebastian knew it. The sniper flinched away from the gun attempting to protect his groin with whatever power he still had in his legs, but it failed. The sapphire eyes moved away from the gun and glanced up into the black abyss that was his attacker's pupils, defiance forming a solid mask across his face, "You wouldn't" Moran whispered as he stared at the man before him. "Oh wouldn't I" Jim smirked as his finger began to squeeze on the trigger feeling Moran tense up. There was no way out for the blonde, no escape, this Jim Moriarty was crazy and there was nothing that he could do to avoid the contract. Though as that thought popped into his head so did another. The sniper remembered that this is what M wanted to happen, for the criminal to trust Moran and take him in so that he could gain more information about this large criminal organisation and if the situation got to hairy then James would pull him out. Though that brought up the question of where was James now. Why hadn't he arrived to help the blonde out of his current situation.

The truth is James had actually no idea where Sebastian Moran was. The double - 0 had been waiting around the corner for Sebastian to come back out of the warehouse again for some sort of confirmation only to find that Jim had driven past him in his Aston Martin along with another large car behind him. The agent had managed to turn the engine on in the car and quickly pull up behind the criminal though only for him to lose the raven haired man later on. So as to why Bond hadn't already been in to rescue the sniper it was because the man had no clue to where he was. "Q please tell me you have a signal on him. A reading anything" The blonde almost showing signs of panicking down the phone to his quartermaster, though the genius had no clue to where the sniper was. Q branch had Moran's signal and was tracking the under cover agent's location until the tracker just suddenly disappeared somewhere along Regent street. "James I'm sorry but we've lost him. It's up to Moran now to find his own way" Q stated down the phone not really showing any sign of sadness towards the situation as usual. James removed the phone from his ear and hung up only to kick the side of the car he'd been given by Q branch. This was one of the old friends James had since his days as an army cadet before switching careers and turning to MI6 while the rest of his mates got sent of to Afghanistan to get shot at. The agent got back into his car after he'd sorted his head out and headed back to MI6 to face M, to which by no surprise wasn't at all happy with the situation that had occurred. "I leave you to look after your friend which you can claim to look after 007 for a couple of hours and then you lose him to a criminal mastermind who we needed in tell on. This is unacceptable" The silver haired women turned to look at her agent with such a disgusted expression plastered on her face as she moved to sit back down in her desk chair. This was absolutely ridiculous and M wasn't going to have any of it. "Get our best trackers and men on this situation Bond. I want Moran found and debriefed of the situation along with communications established. Understand" her tone harsh as per usual. "Yes Ma'am" Bond responded as he moved quickly out of the grey haired women's office and headed straight for Q branch.

Sebastian's mind had began to ponder for a minute or so though he couldn't not agree to the terms of this contract that had been laid out in front of him. It was either accept the raven haired man's contract or die a long and painful death that this Moriarty was sure to grant the sniper. The blonde's blue eyes glanced from the Beretta 92 aimed at his crotch back to Jim for a minute or so before his eyes rested on Jim's dark pupils. "I accept the contract" Defiance still in the blonde's tone as he spoke. A wide smirk appeared on Jim's face as he stared down at his new employee which he was so looking forwards to breaking in like he had the other's. "Welcome to the team. You will be working as my personal body guard and head sniper" The raven haired criminal moved the weapon away from the sniper's crotch and placed it back into his suit breast pocket before turning around to glance at the piece of paper that was lying on the top of the desk that had been placed in the room not that long ago judging by the amount of dust gathered on top of it. Sebastian glanced over at the document as the criminal picked it up and moved swiftly back towards the still tied up sniper. "Just some formalities to go through" Jim's voice was poisonously sweet as he spoke placing the contract onto Sebastian's lap. "I can't move my hands and I don't have a pen" The blonde responded in a more cocky voice than before which got him a negative response from the criminal. "For that comment you can write your initials in blood Moran" The raven haired man's eyes had thinned as he spoke, moving behind the chair that the blonde had been strapped to and grabbing a pocket knife from his suit pocket. The sniper couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the blade flicking out as he awaited for Moriarty to carve some sort of punishment into his hand though only for it to meet by one of his hands becoming free. "Sign" Jim moved back to stand in front of the blonde as he awaited for him to sign the document with his own blood to seal the contract. The sniper glanced down at the contract scanning over any sort of significant only to cock one of his fine eyebrows up at the criminal and for a cocky smile to appear back on his face, "I need a pen _boss_" The blonde said with the same cocky attitude which wasn't meet well this time either.

The raven haired man leaned forward placing one of his knee's in between the sniper's legs pushing them apart slightly as he moved his face inches above Sebastian's, "Cockiness will not be meet with open arms do you understand" Jim's voice echoed through the room with a more obvious poison in his tone as he spoke though before Moran could respond, Jim had spun the knife in his hand around and dug it into Sebastian's torso. Slowly beginning to carve some sort of letters into the blonde's body. The pain that shot through the man's body was worse than the gun wound to his leg. Blood rushed to the area where the knife had penetrated the skin and had began to form warm crimson droplets that began to slide down the slightly toned pale torso of the man. "Fuck you little" Sebastian cursed as he tried to move his free hand to defend himself only to be meet by Jim's knife cutting down his arm also before returning to carving the rest of the letter's into Seb's chest. Once the consulting criminal was done he moved away slightly from the sniper before grabbing the sheet of paper and pressing it the man's chest before pulling it back again which sent a sharp pain rushing through Moran's body. Though as the sheet of paper was held up in front of the sapphire eyes he could see what had been carved into his chest, an SM and JM was present on the sheet of paper. Glancing down at his body the blonde could see the initials. The JM present on his breast muscle and the SM present a couple of inches below that, though it was clear that the SM had not been carved into the man's body as hard as the JM had been almost to show that the sniper was now the criminal's property and the sooner he accepted tha the better off he would be.


End file.
